


Vena Amoris

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: 'The story of why the wedding ring is worn on the left hand can be traced back to ancient times (really). In that era, the Romans believed that the vein in the ring finger (the fourth finger) on the left hand ran directly to one's heart. Because of this belief, they called that vein the "vena amoris" or vein of love'For Demons I'm sure it's literally such a connection vein to their 'heart' or soul
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9





	Vena Amoris

I'd heard the mortals 'claimed' their mates with a ring when they wanted the world around them to know 'this one is taken, BACK OFF'. So, I set to work on my very own making my very own ring to do just that for the Demon I loved most.

I wanted it made from the strongest bone from a mortal, I'd take an Angel or fellow Demon but for the sake of the task of killing either and the drama it posed after, I'm sure he'd understand the mortal bone instead.

The Femur and Temporal bones!

Femur  
B . The Femur and Temporal bone of the skull are the strongest bones of the human body. However, tooth enamel is the hardest substance and most highly mineralized which makes it hardest. Enamel is a tissue but not bone

I knew how to read!

I'd find the best fucking bones for this ring.

To keep it strong and safe I'd mix it with enamel, the hardest substance!

Mortals DID come in handy~

Once I got the pictures of the bones engraved into my mind and my mate away on a trail with our Lord Beelzebub for the time being, I had my mental clock counting down.

Hastur LOVED execution trials and seeing as he was summoned by our Lord Beelzebub it wasn't too far off a stretch it wouldn't happen!

I had half a day before the trail ended and if HE killed the Damned, then a little over thirty minutes after that-He loved playing with his victims.

If it wasn't him killing but overseeing, I had Dagon or Gabriel to count in killing-Our Lord Beelzebub rarely bothered killing the Damned themselves, having fun watching us do it-

I wasted no time wondering who had the chance to be the executioner. I left myself with a half a day and that was it.

Now for the nicest body I could find in London for such a task~

If it weren't for the treaty, I'd use both Crawley and his Angel mate as my materials, but instead, a nice priest would do~

He loved Tempting them, so easy to manipulate!

He was young, he would have been a great Father for this order. Accidents happen though~ Very BAD ones when you crossed paths with a Duke of Hell on a mission!

He stood no chance as soon as he turned the corner and bumped into me.

The 'I'm sorry' didn't even leave his life before he was taken from the Church yard and off into the forgotten graveyard of Tadfiled!

His screams were beautiful, his begging for God's help, priceless~

She didn't come, and I only laughed as I made his screams worse.

At last he fell dead by my hands and broken into his head I was, cracking the bones easily, careful of the bones I'd need.

Demonic strength would damage the needed mortal bones for the ring and so, slowly and carefully, I burned out a decent sized band from his skull then, tearing into his leg, broke open the Femur and repeated the action, a thicker bone used for this band.

The enamel was fun!

I scraped the bands over the dead man's teeth, blood turning the bones a nice rustic color~

I licked the bands over with my saliva, Demonic possession to be sure BOTH sides knew as well this one was mine, and finally, sat and admired my work.

Red strokes of blood had been embedded into the enamel, the skull bone used as a top band and the leg it's bottom.

I bit tenderly into the bone next, before a last touch of Hellfire, and snorted at it proudly before getting up, kicking the man aside and started off where I was to meet Hastur after the trial.

The ring still burned in my hand, the work put into it making me buzz like our Lord's flies when they grew angry as I spied Hastur waiting by the Churches new graveyard, smoking, blowing rings out of his mouth before setting a finger a flame and dead eyed it through the center of the ring.

"New lesson for next trial?" I ask as he looks my way, torn ears upwards, black eyes glowing as he sees me.

"Bored. He literally discorporated before we finished! DISCORPORATED!"

I snort and try to see their faces as this plays out then ask, "Then been wait'n long?"

"Naah, but was ganna Tempt a priest'y here but seems he's not here anymore, any ideas?"

I feel both guilty for killing his Target but looks as I pull out my hard work and say instead, "He helped me make this, Pet~"

He takes the ring and looks it over before looking at me with questions in his eyes.

I smile and say, wing stumps out, kneeling upon one knee, "The mortals give their mates a ring when they want the world to know that you're theirs.. Will you take my ring, Hastur and show this world and the likes that you're mine?"

He looks over the ring again and sniffs it now.

He licks it, tasting blood, love, power.

"This isn't a joke? You know I hate those!"

"How could I joke bout this?" I ask and rise up.

"It's made of the priest, the strongest of his bones, sealed by the enamel, tainted with his blood, engraved by my fangs, burned into by Hellfire~" I explain and watch him repeat his sniffing, licking, holding of it.

"I love it!"

"Will you be mine then, Pet?"

"Only if it's wot you want, Lig?"

I take the ring and place it upon his left hand, second to last finger and he hissed as it grows into his skin and becomes part of himself.

"I want nothen more than you, Hastur!" I assure and kiss him deeply. His arms wrap around my neck and he kisses back just as deep.

We break apart and press foreheads, eyes looking into one another, our world's within each other's.

I laugh as he snarls out half playful half offended, "Now who am I ganna Tempt in this bloody shit hole, Lig?"

"We'll find someone, Pet~"

"Eeeeehhhhhh, Satan I swear when I get you alone I'm biting you good!'

I bump him with my whole body, my words not even finished before he snaps, breaking away, ears flat, fangs bared, "We are alone, Pet-" "NOT HERE YOU BASTARD!"

"Ring giving is one thing! Showing the world I'm his, all fine and good! Yet willing to show the world our DANCE! Absolutely disgusting!" He rants and raves, walking through the graveyard with me howling with laughter behind him.

"Come back, Pet!" I call and he shouts out loudly over his shoulder, "NO ya bloody pervert! Take me home!" Then falls to a headstone like a drama queen and waits.

"Pet I swear by Satan," I laugh deeply as I get to his side.

I pick him up as humans call 'bridal style' and kiss him deeply, "I should'a claimed you eons ago!"

"You have eons more to make up for lost time~" He purrs and I beam before we vanish back to our House Away From Hell to do what newly married mortals do best~


End file.
